


007 vs. The Mistletoe

by theflyingdalek



Series: 00Q Drabbles [5]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 007 vs. The Christmas Sweater</p><p>It had been two weeks since what Q dubbed as the "Christmas Sweater Incident" with Bond had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	007 vs. The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from kenway on tumblr. Asking for a mistletoe kiss.

It had been two weeks since what Q dubbed as the "Christmas Sweater Incident" with Bond had happened. 

They pretty much had _very_ hot, very steamy sex and then completely acted like everything was normal the next day at work.

Q wasn't very surprised by what had happened. It wasn't a secret that Bond was more than a bit of a player. It was just.. well. Q had had a crush on James Bond for a very long time, and now that they had had sex, the fun spark that was there seemed to be gone. Bond no longer flirted with him. There were no longer any more lingering touches and glances. Bond no longer hung around Q Branch for no reason. 

And although Q wasn't surprised that Bond no longer flirted with him, he was a bit angry that Bond didn't spend any more time than was necessary in Q Branch anymore. Even though Bond might not consider Q a sexual partner at this point, Q had thought that they may have started being friends. Or whatever Bond had instead of friends. 

Whatever. What James Bond did on his own free time was his own business.

Except right now it wasn't. MI6 had been shut down for the annual (and in Q's opinion slightly antiquated) Christmas party. And Q's slight anger had _nothing_ at all to do with the fact that everyone was supposed to be wearing Christmas sweaters and Q couldn't even wear his favorite one because Bond had ruined it. Both literally and figuratively. 

So instead, Q was wearing an okay looking scratchy sweater that he purchased from a local thrift store and trying to not glare at everyone's favorite double oh agent as the man sleazed through the employees of MI6. 

Q wasn't doing a very good job at not glaring at Bond because Q was very clearly looking at the man when he glanced up and met his eye. Q didn't look away automatically because he was not a ten year old girl, but was very disappointed when Bond nodded politely and moved on.

Okay, so maybe Q was a ten year old girl. But Bond was a jerk. 

"Ahem."

If Q wasn't used to such shenanigans as people sneaking up behind him to scare him, he wouldn't be working at MI6, but in this case, someone had snuck up behind him to embarrass him, so he began to turn red.

"Moneypenny", Q greeted.

"Something happened between you and James Bond", Moneypenny announced.

"Nothing happened."

"Something happened, and he is sad about it", Moneypenny corrected, "Talk to him."

Q turned around to face Moneypenny.

"Excuse me? What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know", Moneypenny singsonged, "but fix it. He's been giving me puppy eyes all week."

Q rolled his eyes. Moneypenny had no idea what she was talking about. Bond was probably mopey because he had lost his favorite suit in a fight or something. 

Q got ready to leave. He had partaken in the ridiculous office charades game. He had consumed enough celebratory eggnog. He had said hello to everyone he needed to. He was ready to get out of the madhouse and go back to his flat and sit in his pajamas and complain about James Bond to his dog while eating ice cream out of a carton because that was how the Quartermaster did things.

Q grabbed his coat and shrugged it on, hoping to slip through the exit unnoticed. He didn't look up from the floor in fear of meeting anyone's eye and having to explain his hasty departure. But as he was hurrying through the doorway, someone grabbed his arm. Startled, Q looked up. 

It was Bond. Of course it was Bond. But something was off. the agent seemed a bit, well nervous. Well, maybe not exactly nervous because he had that ridiculous smarmy trademark smirk on, but he seemed a little hesitant as he looked at Q.

"What is it, double oh seven?", Q asked, both irritated and excited.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye", Bond answered.

"You've been avoiding me for two weeks, so let's call it even", Q murmured.

"You thought I was avoiding you?", Bond laughed.

"You were", Q said, turning to walk away. 

Bond was fast though, and grabbed Q's other arm.

"I was giving you space", Bond answered, "I thought you might think that we had been a mistake."

"I'm supposed to believe that", Q laughed.

"You can believe anything you want", Bond replied, pulling Q into a kiss.

When the kiss ended, Q realized that the office was silent. Some idiot broke the silence wolf whistling and the rest of the people began to slow clap. God. The immaturity of the people he worked with.

Q looked up at the top of the door. There was a sprig of mistletoe.

"That kiss didn't count", Q whispered into Bond's ear. "It wasn't a real kiss."

Bond laughed quietly and nipped Q on the ear.

"I'll make it up to you later."


End file.
